


My hero!

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, saloonatics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: I guess i gotta save the prince.





	

The British detective strolled into the saloon of Spitbucket USA, his eyes shifting around for, well, possibly the sheriff. He had heard that this towns sheriff was an alcoholic of sorts. I mean, in England they'd probably never let a 'sheriff' (If they ever had one, anyways.) be an alcoholic, but hey. Every place is different, right?

Detective Gould let out a huff of disappointment when he couldn't seem to recognize the sheriff anywhere in here. How would he find the sheriff now??  
Well-.. He hadn't really checked anywhere but here.. And he did just arrive here. And he had only skimmed the place..  
Detective Edward Gould was no.. No giver upper!   
He'd find the sheriff.   
Just after a drink or two. Heh.  
The detective walked over to the bar, and sat down on a stool.

The barkeep was a man with light brown hair that was mostly covered up by a big brown hat. He wore a dark red shirt, and to add on, he had a handlebar mustache. He turned to look at the detective.  
"What'll it be?" He asked in an almost emotionless voice, his Texan accent showing off quite a bit.

"I'll have a beer, please!" Edward chimed happily.

The barkeep set a glass of.. Whatever beer he had gotten for the detective, in front of Edward, whom when given it, picked the glass up and took a quick swig, before placing it down.

"The name's Gould, detective, Edward Gould. Im here looking for a member of the British royal family." He placed down a picture of.. A rather, um. Interesting looking polaroid of the Prince Matthew of England.  
"He's gone missing, you see." Edward said, now with a slightly serious look on his face.

"Was he nailed to the floor?" Asked a different man across the room, in an almost joking tone, but he mostly sounded serious.  
He made his way up to the confused detective with a now cocked eyebrow.

"Um.. No..?" Edward tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"Then he was taken by bandits."

"How do you know..??" Edward asked as the man took a swig from his flask.

"Anything that ain't nailed down gets taken by bandits around here." The man said with a shrug.

Edward was, well, confused, but this wasn't his town, so he decided not to question it.  
"...Oh..!! Have you told the sheriff??"

The man looked up. Now that Edward could see his face easier, he saw that he had an eyepatch covering one eye, and the other eye didn't have much color to the iris. His iris was a dull brown color. He wore a brown hat with a star on it, and a light brown shirt, with a dark blue overcoat.  
Oh, and he had a bit of stubble.Now that we're talking about looks, i guess i could explain Edwards appearance as well. He was a little bit of a generic looking person. He had short brown hair, and bangs. He had bright, sparkling brown eyes, and he always seemed to have a bright smile plastered onto his face. He had a light green long sleeved shirt, with another brown coat type thing with no sleeves layered on top of that

"I /am/ the sheriff." The man spoke matter-of-factly.

The young detective grinned.  
"Ah!! Sheriff Thompson! I was told you'd be willing to find the prince!"

The sheriff frowned.  
"Sorry kid, but I've got enough problems to deal with as it is. Don't got time to deal with your little problems." He waved his hand, taking another swig from his flask.

Edward pouted, his cheeks flushed slightly in annoyance.  
"What a great sheriff you are.." He huffed out.  
"What if i took your place for the day? Would you at least look for him, and leave the dirty work for me??"

Sheriff Thompson shrugged.  
"'Dunno. What do i get out of this, hm?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk tugging at his lips.

The detective frowned, putting his hand to his chin.  
"Well-.. The prince is, uh.. Good looking..?"

"Oh, shut up, I'm not gay." Thompson rolled his good eye, and took a drink from his flask once again.

Edward chuckled.  
"Twas only a joke." He laughed out, clearing his throat and composing himself a little more.  
"Anyways, as for an actual reward, eh.. I mean, I'm sure Prince Matthew will be grateful enough to send some money down to you. More than just a few dollars, if you catch my drift." He crossed his arms.

That seemed to catch sheriff Thompson's attention. He quickly looked over at Edward.  
"Well-.. That, uh.. Sounds pretty promising, honestly.." He admitted, making Edward's eyes sparkle with hope.  
Sheriff Thompson sighed out a lethargic breath.  
"Fine. I'll go find your Prince Charming or whatever."

Edward clapped his hands excitedly.  
"Yay!!" He grinned.

"Im not letting you take my place for today, though."

"Awe.."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheriff Thompson sighed as he shoved his gun in his pocket.  
"Alright. What does your prince look like again? And what's his name?" He raised an eyebrow.

Edward took the Polaroid picture of Prince Matthew out of his pocket and handed it over.   
"He looks like this. And his name is Prince Matthew, but i just call him Matt. He doesn't like that though, he says its 'not royalty sounding' or whatever." He rolled his eyes.

Sheriff Thompson took the photo and stared at it, cringing slightly.  
"Th' hell..? Is this the only photo of him you got?"

Edward sighed and nodded.  
"Yeahh.. The prince is.. Pretty narcissistic.."

The Polaroid picture was nothing bad. It was just, strange.  
The best way i could describe the picture, is Prince Matthew laying down with roses, his shirt unbuttoned a bit, and in a pose, where he was laying down. It was a sort of stupid picture.  
Oh, and it was signed. Amazing.

Thompson sighed.  
"Fine.. Right, well, I'm going to go find this prince i guess." He shrugged.

Edward smiled  
"Thanks, sheriff.." He said in a soft voice.

"Only doin' it for the money, kid." Thompson grumbled lowly before pushing Edward aside and walking out of his office.

As sheriff Thompson walked across the sand ridden roads, he began to think to himself where Prince Matthew could even be.  
"Hm.. The only big bandit group i know of is the Neighbors.." 

'The Neighbors' was a small, but fairly known group of bandits. They kidnapped people for ransom, robbed banks, stole random things from random houses or markets around the town. They weren't exactly tough or scary. They were more just.. Annoying. The only one who was 'Intimidating' really, was the leader of the small group of three, Eduardo. He was the one to make the orders and say what would happen and such. He wasn't afraid to shoot either. Maybe that's what made him that small bit intimidating or scary. The other two weren't even half that bad. Marco, sure, was a little bit more scary than the last of the group, Juan, but most of the time you couldn't even understand what Marco was saying. He spoke in Spanish for the most part, which honestly ticked Eduardo off, although he kept Marco in the group because, "He's a good shot. With a gun, of course."

Juan was a pushover. He hardly belonged in a group of bandits. Nobody knew how Juan had ended up in that group, or even why Eduardo decided to keep Juan around. Thompson had heard rumors around that Eduardo had somewhat of a heart and decided to keep Juan around as pity, because if he was kicked out of the group, where would he go? People wouldn't really accept Juan in the town because well, of his bandit origins. 

As stupid as these bandits were though, they were sneaky, and slick. They were terribly hard to catch.  
It's not like Thompson cared or anything though. They were easy to find, and they got the things or people they took back, like almost all of the time.

There was one occasion where they actually ended up killing someone because the ransom wasn't paid, and Thompson nor anyone else could find them in time, and it ended up in.. That..  
And honestly, that was the only thing that bothered Thompson. That they could actually kill.  
And all this time, he thought it was a big show that they were putting on to seem tough or scary. But no, they could actually kill. Thompson suddenly felt himself worrying about him not being able to find this prince quick enough, and then having another death.. Thompson didn't want that, despite knowing little to nothing about this prince.

Thompson stopped walking for a moment, taking in a small breath and stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
He needed a moment to think. He didn't even know where the bandits were, for starters. They were always in a different god damn place. It was so annoying.  
At least he knew someone who knew The Neighbors very closely. He'd know where they were, if he was lucky enough.  
He began to make his way to the saloon.  
Once he walked in, he walked right up to the barkeep.

"Todd." He huffed out.

The barkeep looked up at Thompson.  
"Ech.. Sheriff Thompson." The barkeep growled back.  
"What do'ya want, you drunkard? Another smirnoff?" Todd teased the sheriff.

Thompson narrowed his eye at Todd, before just leaning against the counter.  
"Actually, no. Surprising, right?? I'm actually doing my duties. What a shocker!" He gasped dramatically.

Thompson and Todd weren't.. The most compatible. But at least they worked together when needed.

Todd rolled his eyes and placed down a cup he had been washing.  
"Then what are you doing here for? I honestly don't think there's anything needed to be done here. There's no one here, Thompson."

"Idiot. I came here to ask about The Neighbors."

"Oh boy. Here we go."

"Oh shut up, you big baby." Thompson frowned.  
"I just have a few questions. First things first. Has Eduardo and the rest of his gang kidnapped anyone recently?"

Todd smirked lightly, humming in a teasing tone.  
"And.. I should tell you, why again?" He asked, looking Thompson right in the eye. Thompson didn't scare Todd, at all.

"Tell me or you could have your brains blown out of the back of your head, barkeep."

Todd frowned.   
"Fine. God, you're so dramatic, Thompson.." He sighed, trying to hide the uncomfortable look on his face.  
"Yeah. They did. Said he was royalty from Britain, or something." He looked back down at the cup and began to wash it once again, as a sort of way to not make eye contact with the sheriff.

Thompson froze up a little.   
So he was right..  
"Prince Matthew?? Was that it??"

Todd looked up, cocking an eyebrow.  
"...Yyyes..? Is that the guy you're looking for?" He asked.

Thompson nodded.  
"Know where The Neighbors are?" He asked, a serious look on his face.

"Oh, yeah. You know that watch tower across the town? The idiots thought that would be the best place to hold the ransom." Todd rolled his eyes. "They're not too far, sheriff,"

Todd wasn't exactly a bad guy, and he wasn't exactly a good guy. He was more in between, neutral. He was definitely closer on the good guy side though, so he'd almost always tell where bandits would be, what crimes would occur, yadda yadda. For all the bandits, he'd act all buddy buddy with them, and act as if he was one of them. And then they'd be stupid enough to fill him in on crime plans, and he'd be able to tell a sheriff or something. But sometimes, Todd wouldn't tell, if the crime wasn't too bad, or he wanted to see chaos. What a strange guy.

Thompson sighed in relief at that.  
"Good, gosh i was worried it'd be some long cleché adventure.." He shook his head.  
"Anyways- Thanks Todd, for uh. Working with me, and telling me things and such. I was thinkin' there for a moment that you weren't going to tell me."

Todd shrugged.  
"Im not on the baddies side, sheriff. Not today anyways."

"I'm grateful, for once."

Todd scowled.   
"Get outta my sight, Thompson.."

"Fine. I'll be back after i find this prince." Thompson shrugged.

"/Another/ drink, sheriff??"

"You betcha."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, I love being a bandit!" Laughed Eduardo, holding up a pearl necklace he had stolen just a moment ago.

Marco was boarding up windows, but was listening in to what Eduardo was saying.  
"Si, amigo." He agreed.

Eduardo's smile turned into a confused frown.  
"..What?"

Prince Matthew, was locked in a tiny cage. How unfortunate for him.  
The prince had beautifully bright ginger hair, which was fluffy and brushed nicely. He had bright green eyes, and an assortment of freckles spread across his nose bridge and cheeks, which were flushed to a rosey pink. His skin tone was light, but not pale. He wore a purple buttoned up overcoat, with green pants and black boots with heels. Classy.  
"Ex-CUSE me, chaps, but would you rap-SCALLIONS, be kind enough to set me free??" The prince asked, rattling the cage bars, but flashing charming smile at the end of his sentence.

Eduardo snorted.  
"No way! We're going to ransom you off and make thousands." Eduardo exclaimed, making Prince Matthew frown with disappointment.

"Si, muchos pesos!" Marco said.

Eduardo narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
"..Seriously, what's wrong with you..??" He shook his head, standing up and stretching.  
"Keep an eye on our prince, Juan! We're going out to get explosives!" He demanded, as he walked out the front of the building with Marco.

Juan frowned slightly, but it couldn't really be noticed, because he was wearing a bandanna over his mouth.  
He turned to look at Prince Matthew.  
"..Whats it like.." He pressed his fingers together in a nervous sense. "Being a prince..?" He asked shyly.

Matthew glanced over at Juan with a raised eyebrow, before smiling happily.  
"Oh, its marvelous! Ladies LOVE a prince."

Juan widened his eyes a little, and smiled excitedly.  
"I like ladies!!" His smile then faded. Although as i said before, you really couldn't tell.  
"Oh-.. I wish they liked me.." His shoulders drooped unenthusiastically.

Matthew looked Juan over, before spotting the keys to the cage, hooked onto his belt.  
He instantly hatched a plan.  
"..Hey!! I'll teach you how to be a prince!"

Juan blinked a few times in disbelief.  
"..Really..??"

"Indubitably." Matthew laughed out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thompson huffed out a breath of annoyance once he realized that this 'short journey' wasn't going to be as short as he had hoped for.  
Oh hush, you baby. It was only an hours time away.  
He was only worrying though. He honestly had no idea how much time he had. It was different every time, and the ransom time just seemed to keep getting shorter every time someone was kidnapped. How had The Neighbors even kidnapped royalty in the first place?? Especially a prince from Britain? Britain was so far from here.  
That also led his train of thought to the British detective that brought this case to his attention.  
The British detective, Edward, was also from Britain, right? He must have come so far, and Thompson had almost denied help. How rude of him. It was just.. Hard. Crime rates in this town was so high, he was almost certain that even right now as he walked to save the prince, someone else was robbing a bank or something. It bothered him so much that he couldn't stop all this stupid crime. This comes first though, I guess. Royalty always came first.

It had been around 30 minutes. He was halfway there.  
His legs were starting to get tired though.. There was enough time for him to sit down and have something to eat, right? And maybe he could collect his thoughts more and think out a plan.   
There was a diner close to here, so he could sit down there and have lunch, or something. He walked to the diner, which was thankfully only 5 minutes away, and went inside. He was sat down, and as soon as he was more or less alone, he pulled out the photo of prince Matthew and a small notepad. He pulled out a pen, and began to jot down notes, mumbling them out to himself.  
"Prince Matthew, from England, kidnapped by 'The Neighbors'.." He mumbled out as he wrote things down.

"..The Neighbors?" Spoke a close by voice, that made Sheriff Thompson jump, and look to his side.  
Two men, whom looked only slightly familiar were standing there.  
The taller one had a red shirt, with a brown overcoat. Stitched in the brown coat, up to the side of his chest, was the name 'Patryk'. He had dark brown hair, which was around shoulder length, and his bangs were fluffy and a little messy. He had bright green eyes, and a tan skin tone.

The other man was around a head shorter than the other, but he looked more intimidating than.. 'Patryk'. He had an eyepatch on one eye, with a scar under the eye patch, and his other eye was brown, a very dark brown. His hair was a light brown, and very very messy. His hair didn't look as fluffy, it looked greasy. He had a lot of stubble, and was smoking a cigarette. He had pale skin, and he had pretty bushy eyebrows. He had the same outfit as 'Patryk' except, the name stitched on it was different. It read 'Paul' instead.

"I don't think you should be looking for The Neighbors." Spoke the taller man. The taller man, in appearance, seemed to be more calm and controlled than the other.

Sheriff Thompson narrowed his eye at the two men.  
"Who are you?" He asked.

"Patryk," Spoke the taller one.

"Paul." Spoke the shorter man, with a gruff tone of voice.

Thompson huffed and rolled his eyes.  
"Thanks captain obvious and his sidekick. I couldn't read your coats or anything." He growled out.  
"What are you doing here? You two seem familiar."

"Ahh, I thought you wouldn't recognize us at all!" Spoke Paul, a slight sarcastic smirk tugging on his lips.

"Paul, honestly.." Patryk shook his head. "And would you put that thing out?? It drives me crazy, you always smell like smoke, and its gross when we kiss." He said, referring to the cigarette that Paul was smoking.

Paul pouted, and took the lit cigarette out of his mouth and held it between two fingers.  
"Hhh.. Fine." He put the cigarette butt out, and crossed his arms.

"Thank you," Patryk smiled and kissed the top of his head, which seemed to make Paul happy enough.

Sheriff Thompson cleared his throat to catch their attention, and say, "Hey! I'm still here love birds!" without being rude.  
Paul jumped a bit and looked over at Thompson, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment.  
"Ah- You're still here.. Right, ahum.." He glanced at Patryk.

"We work for Todd." Patryk spoke simply.

Ah. That was it. Thats why they were familiar.  
"Oh-.. Are you bandits then?"

Patryk and Paul exchanged glances, before looking back at Sheriff Thompson.  
"You could say that." Paul said with a shrug.

"So, then.. Are you like Todd..?? Just tell me, I'm tired and i don't want to play the guessing game." Sheriff Thompson said in a cold tone.

"God, fine, yes, we are." Paul replied, frowning at Sheriff Thompson's response.

"And why should i not go find The Neighbors? They sort of have someone in captivity that i need to save." Thompson said, now not even looking up at the two.

"Well-.. It seems that, you probably don't have enough time.." Patryk spoke carefully.

Paul nodded in agreement to what Patryk was saying.  
"We heard recently that they were going out to get bombs. They wanted to kill the prince, and blow down he building as well." Paul informed him.  
"You probably have around.. 40 minutes to get there before, you know.. Boom."

Sheriff Thompson widened his eye, and quickly stood up.  
"What?!?" He asked in a panicked tone now.

"Ehh.. If you wanted, we could come with you..?" Patryk offered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please, i'll really need some back up.. I don't even have a plan.." Thompson said sheepishly, looking away from the two.

Paul and Patryk exchanged glances once again, before smiling, and looking back at Sheriff Thompson.  
"Don't worry sir!! Todd NEVER has plans!! We're used to this!" Paul exclaimed triumphantly.

Thompson looked back at Paul and Patryk and smiled a little.  
"A-Alright.. " He said, before shaking his head. "Okay, but we have to go, if we don't have much time. I have 30 more minutes to go for walking, and that's only if we walk at a certain pace. We'll probably arrive there a little late.."

"Well then lets stop stalling and get moving." Patryk stated, making Sheriff Thompson not, and gathered up his pen, notepad, and the picture of the prince, and shoved them into his pocket. They began to leave the building. So much for lunch..

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And, to be a proper prince, you'll need proper posture!" Prince Matthew said to Juan, unknowing of his soon-to-probably-happen-death. 

Juan, was balancing a bunch of books and things on his head, It was heavy.  
"Oof.. My backs hurting.." Juan whined.

Prince Matthew only laughed a little.  
"Don't worry.. It gets easier the LONGER, you stay... Still.." Prince Matthew said, trying to reach for the keys hooked onto Juan's belt, straining once he said the words "Longer you stay still". 

But.. Everything toppled off of Juans head, and unfortunately, some of the heavy stuff fell into Prince Matthew's cage, hitting his head. He yelped in pain, but Juan didn't seem to notice.

"You're RIGHT! It does get easier!!" Juan said happily.

Prince Matthew grumbled a little.  
"Pick this stuff up that fell, I have a new way for you to become a prince." He said, pushing the books and things that had fallen into his cage, out through the bars.

Juan smiled happily.  
"Of course, your Majesty!!" He said, and instantly began picking up all of the things left on the floor, quickly putting them away, before running back to the cage like a little puppy to his master.

Prince Matthew took a deep breath and smiled calmly.  
"Do you have anything here that you could make some sort of.. Royal outfit out of?" He asked.

"Ehm.. We stole a crown, once.. So i could use that! And i have a stick that i use for hitting people with, that can be my.. Uh.. Yknow.. Whatever royalty calls those pretty stick things you hold. And I have my blanket for a cape!" Juan said happily.

"Perfect! Go get dressed up then!" Prince Matthew said.

Juan nodded and scampered off, getting dressed into the assortment of 'clothes' he had talked about. He ran back over to Prince Matthew when he was done. His blanket that he had talked about was.. Quite sad. It was just a cloth, a big piece of cloth.  
"How do I look?~" He asked proudly, a big smile on his face, that you could actually see since his bandanna was pulled down now.

Prince Matthew examined him, before smiling.  
"..Like a prince!!" He gave Juan a thumbs up, making Juan smile excitedly, but then, Prince Matthew frowned a little. "Well, almost.."

Juan frowned.  
"Awe.. What's wrong..?" He asked in a disappointed 

"There's something not quite right." Prince Matthew pretended to look Juan over again, to 'spot the mistake' or something.  
"Aha! It's those old rusty keys! A prince wouldn't carry THOSE filthy things around, no, no no.." Prince Matthew laughed out, shaking his head, making Juan raise an eyebrow.  
"I know. Why don't /I/ hold those keys for you?" He asked.

"Oh! Okay!" Juan said, stupidly unhooking the keys, and beginning to hand them over, not realizing that Prince Matthew was trying to escape. But just as Matthew was about to take the keys..

"Hey, it's the sheriff!!" Exclaimed Eduardo from outside. He was back with Marco.  
"Juan!! Get over here!!" He boomed, making Juan jump. He quickly took off the crown, the 'cape', and dropped the stick onto the floor. He dropped the keys onto the floor, far too out of reach for the prince, and pulled the bandanna back over his mouth and nose. He ran out to the front with the other two.

Prince Matthew stared in shock for a second, before letting out a small scream of rage and punched the cage doors, which of course did nothing but hurt his fist. He instantly made a pained noise, and brought his hand back, kissing where it hurt. Poor prince.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boys, we're putting a stop to you're thieving!!" Sheriff Thompson stated firmly to the group of bandits on the porch type overhang of the building.

"Heh, yeah, you and two bandits?? Go ahead and try!! I bet they're betraying you right this second!!" Eduardo exclaimed annoyingly.

Yes, Sheriff Thompson and the two 'bandits', Paul and Patryk, had arrived at the place, seemingly at the nick of time. Marco and Eduardo had just gotten back.

"Nah, they're on my side. Anyways, we're here to save the prince." Thompson yawned, to put up a bored act. Really though, his heart was pounding. He was scared. He really hoped that the prince was still alive.

"Got the money, sheriff? Its $10,0000." 

Thompson groaned.  
"Eduardo, have i ever, once in my life, paid the ransom??"

"No, but this time we're serious about it. If you aren't able to pay the ransom, we'll just have to..." Eduardo teasingly pulled a dangerous looking explosive out of his coat, and held a lighter close to the wick.

"NO!!" Thompson suddenly yelled out, panicked. He cleared his throat.  
"I-I mean.. Eduardo.. We can figure things out rationally.. No need for.. For violence.." 

Eduardo smirked.   
"Oh. I think violence is the best option here." He put the explosive and lighter away, and pulled out his gun instead, the other two mimicking the action of pulling out their guns. They were pistols.

Thompson widened his eyes, pulling out his own gun, followed by Paul and Patryk pulling out their guns as well.   
The Neighbors were the first to shoot, making Sheriff Thompson and the other two duck out of sight behind two conveniently placed rocks.  
"Give it up, losers!!" Eduardo called.

"Incluso un hombre muerto tiene más que esperar!!" Marco called out.

Eduardo narrowed his eyes and stopped shooting for a second, looking over at Marco.  
"I... Literally have no idea what you're saying, like.. All of the time.." He muttered out before shaking his head and continuing his shooting.

"What are we gonna do?!? They're gonna kill the prince, and-" Thompson's panic was hushed by Paul.

"Why don't we just shoot back?? If we can hit one of em, they'll get distracted!!" Paul replied.

Thompson whimpered pathetically, peeking out from behind the rock and beginning to shoot at them as well.  
Thompson wasn't hit by any bullets, but he did hit one of The Neighbors.

Juan.

He was hit in the chest.

He yelled loudly in pain, tears coming to his eyes. He dropped his gun to the floor and fell over onto his side, clutching where he was shot. He began bleeding profusely from the wound, now crying loudly.

And this definitely did distract Eduardo and Marco. They both widened their eyes, dropping both of their guns as well, and rushing to Juan's side.

This was Thompson's chance.  
"Paul, Patryk, you both go take care of The Neighbors. Tie Eduardo and Marco up, and help Juan with first aid. I'll go save the prince." He stated, Paul and Patryk nodding to his plan.

Thompson quickly ran off to the entrance of the building, searching around for the prince. He didn't find the prince in the downstairs part of the building, but once he went to the upstairs portion, he did find the prince. 

The prince was cowering in the corner, gripping onto his head and whimpering. Probably at the loud sounds of the gunshots.  
Prince Matthews hair wasn't all that neat anymore. It was honestly pretty messy, not to mention the dirt smudges on his face and such as well.

Thompson sighed in relief once he noticed that the prince was okay, making the prince quickly look up in fear at whoever it could be.  
Once he realized it wasn't one of The Neighbors, he quickly went into a begging position.  
"Please!! Please let me go, please please please..!! Please don't hurt me!!" He begged, looking close to tears.

Thompson widened his eye.  
"Woah, calm down a bit. I won't be hurtin' ya. If i'm not mistaken, you're Prince Matthew, right?" He asked, picking the keys off of the ground.

Prince Matthew nodded slowly, watching his every move.

Thompson smiled.  
"Then, I'm here to save you. Detective Edward Gould sent me to find you." He stated as he inserted the keys into the lock, and turning it, hearing the lock make a satisfying click noise, which resulted in the allowance of the cage door to be opened.

Prince Matthew grinned, quickly crawling out of the cage and standing up.  
"Oh goodness, bless your soul!!" He embraced Sheriff Thompson tightly, catching Sheriff Thompson off guard, and making him stumble back a bit. Thompson frowned and awkwardly hugged back.

Prince Matthew then proceeded to kiss both of Thompson's cheeks, and pulled back from the hug, and smiling softly.  
"My hero..~" He said.

Thompson frowned, a dark blush growing on his cheeks. He was confused.  
This prince was adorable. So adorable.  
He shook his head, to get rid of the thought though.  
"Yeah. Don't mention it." He muttered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..And then, I fought them all off single handedly!!" Matt bragged to two girls, who laughed in response, making Prince Matthew smile, narcissistically.

"Oh great! You managed to save him!" Edward said happily as Sheriff Thompson had just arrived back a little while ago, with Prince Matthew blabbing on about different things the entire way back. Thompson had found everything he said and the way he said it, just, absolutely adorable. He even found the narcissism cute. 

"Yep. He was locked up in a cage. They were plannin' on blowin' him up." Thompson said dully to Edward.

Prince Matthew looked at Thompson, his eyes wide.  
"They what??"

"Nothing."

Edward smiled.  
"Well, i'm glad you managed to save him!! Thank you, very much. I'm very grateful." 

"No problem, kid." Thompson replied with a small smile.

Edward and Prince Matthew did eventually have to go back to England. Not before welcoming Thompson to go to England with them, which he gladly complied. Say goodbye to your sheriff, Spitbucket USA.

Oh, and Thompson probably did turn out being gay.

As for The Neighbors..? Well..

The metal bars closed on the three bandits, Eduardo holding onto the bars tightly, not looking happy, at all.

"You cant do this to me!! I'm a prince!!" Juan protested.

Eduardo huffed and smacked him over the head, making Juan cry out an "Owww!!"

"Treason!!" Juan snapped at Eduardo.

"Shut. Up!!" Eduardo replied.

"Si-" Marco was cut off before he was even able to finish his sentence.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!?" Eduardo yelled at Marco.

So yes, they were thrown in prison.

For a very, very long time.

And, legend has it, that Todd and his two workers still cause trouble around the town.  
Just not to the extend where anyone would know.

Hah.

 


End file.
